


Start Anew

by MochiDoll57



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Physical/Emotional Abuse, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiDoll57/pseuds/MochiDoll57
Summary: Katakuri trying to win his wife’s heart after treating her awfully for months.A/N: so I read the story from two years agoHis.bySmilingSanji.Yet the original author never continued the story and I became so invested and obsessed with it that I decided to write my own conclusion. Yet, I encourage you to read the original story, it’s only 4 chapters and it’s so great and well written. So all credit goes to the original writer SmilingSanji.I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.Unfortunately I couldn’t contact the original author to get their permission and that’s why I’m big on giving them credit, IF YOU ARE THE WRITER AND YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH THIS PLEASE CONTACT ME AND I’LL DELETE IT!And SmilingSanji? It’s a shame such a great writer as yourself stopped posting, wishing you all the best 🤍
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/Reader, PossessiveCharlotte Katakuri/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [His](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975375) by [SmilingSanji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji). 



It have been months since your failed escape attempt, and what harsh months they have been. Your husband becoming even more violent and controlling. Now you’re no longer allowed to leave the bedroom, not even allowed to go to the balcony, you tried to escape through it after all. You finally came to terms with how your life turned out to be and decided to just shut all your emotions away, especially when your husband is around. Which you consider yourself lucky that he leave the mansion early in the morning and come back near dusk, giving you enough time to work on your mental health and maybe sneak in a book or two from the library.  
That was until one day he found the book, your only means of entertainment. Despite it being a fantasy story, nothing inappropriate or dangerous, your husband was furious, oh he was mad. He was mad to the point of denying you dinner and then wrecking all night. 

Now it has been two days since the punishment, and you are now lying in bed, naked and blindfolded, with your wrists tied to the headboard and your ankles to the bed foot. You heard steps coming closer and closer, “now, little princess,” a voice whispered and the sound of shuffling clothes reached your ears, adding to your terror. “Let the fun begin.” You can tell he’s smirking and you let out a squeal as you pulled at the ropes, bruising your joints. Tears streamed down your face soaking the already drenched blindfold. 

Suddenly the door was burst open and all you heard was screaming. Yet, it ceased as quick and sudden as it begun and all you hear now is the sound of a liquid drip dropping on the floor. With that you knew the intruder was dead, and you knew all too well who did it.  
Too scared to make noise you kept quiet until you heard the sound of clinking leave the room only to come back and approach the bed, stopping right next to you. Your breath hitched, anticipating a blow, “why didn’t you run?” he whispered, you can hear the raw fury in his tone. But you couldn’t answer, it was hard to breathe with the lump in your throat. Not to mention the metal collar around your neck was already choking you. 

You laid there, unable to speak nor breathe. You heard a deep sigh and the clinking sound, this time it was circling the bed and came to a stop at the other side, at his side. You felt the mattress dipping with his weight, “You’ll sleep like this tonight, for letting him get this far with you.” 

You didn’t say anything, you didn’t protest nor ask for forgiveness, if anything it will only worsen the situation. So you kept silent, settling in your current position you tried to get some rest while you can. Because who knows what your real punishment will be when morning comes. 

Katakuri was sitting on the sofa at the bed foot, working on some documents and reports. He put down the last piece of paper and rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up. He turned around to get in bed, but he was welcomed by the sight of his still tied up wife.  
He walked closer to see that she was sound asleep, head dropped sideways, lips slightly parted, chest slowly raising and falling with each breath. She was resting.  
He sighed and made his way to the bathroom, when he came back he sat by her on the bed and took notice of the various bruises all over her body, most of which were caused by him. He opened the medical kit he just brought and started with the bruises on her sides and hips. 

You were awakened by a harsh jolt as you felt something cold being placed on your abdomen. Katakuri noticed your startled gasp but didn’t say anything as he continued to apply ice bags on the damaged areas. The worst thought came to your mind, he was treating you only to be able to wreck you again later. And after what happened today you can’t think of anything worse that could happen so you decided to shoot your shot. 

Swallowing the thick lump in your throat you gathered your courage. And with trembling lips you tried to whisper, “K-Katakuri-Sama…” you felt him stop and you flinched, but with nothing to lose now you continued, “b-be gentle, please...” you pleaded, fighting back tears, “j-just this time.” You bit your lip, anticipating his response and it quite stumped you when it finally came, “ I won’t do anything to you.” he said quietly. 

You were so relieved you started crying silently, you tried to stay as quiet as possible to not anger or provoke him. That when you felt him untying your feet and rubbing your sore ankles before gently setting your feet on the mattresses. He was untying one of your hands when he whispered, “don’t lower your arm too quick.” He massaged your sore muscles as he slowly sat your arm besides you, he moved to do the same to the other arm and you didn’t dare move or even breathe when he was so close. 

The ice bags were now removed and replaced with bandages so you won’t rub the bruises by accident. Then you felt a hand on your collar and you stopped breathing. 

A click, was all you heard before you felt air hitting the skin underneath the collar after so long. The hand returned and you thought he was gonna choke you when he actually was rubbing at your now free skin, “breathe,” a whisper came from above you. You started inhaling and exhaling slowly all while Katakuri watched and reassured you with his gentle rubbing. 

Then his hands left your neck and you felt his weight leaving the bed altogether. Then you felt soft fabric being dragged on the skin of your legs, only to realize that he’s putting an underwear on you. The next thing you knew you were sitting up and he was putting something warm on you, he was dressing you, and it was unlike any of the dresses or nightgowns he made you wear all the time, which were made to emphasize your figure and curves. The piece of clothes he put on you has very long sleeves and the overall piece reached your thighs and was incredibly warm and comfortable, especially after being exposed for hours. 

Next you felt a cold object being pressed against your lips and you realize it was a cup. Slowly and gently he helped you drinking some water before pulling you into his lap and the blindfold came off. 

The moment Katakuri saw your eyes slowly opening his heart throbbed painfully. Your eyes were wet and puffy, your lips were plumped and a little pouty, the skin of your face flushed and dewy from your tears. An absolutely heartbreaking sight. 

You dared to look up at your husband’s face, trying to find answers. Why was he doing this now? Is he finally gonna be gentle with you? Or is he tricking you? Your answer came in the form of a gentle hand caressing your cheek, his warm dry thumb rubbing on the cool wet skin of your cheek, you leaned toward his soft touch. Katakuri noticed your face twisting and your pout deepening as you fought back tears. A loud sob escaped your throat and you hid your face in your hands, you tried to calm yourself down but you couldn’t, not anymore. Katakuri’s embrace tightened as he rubbed your back soothingly. 

He held you there, listening to your uncontrollable sobs that had you trembling like a leaf in his arms. He leaned closer to whisper sweet little nothings in your ear.  
Despite being terribly scared of him you were painfully desperate for an embrace, so you cried for hours in his arms. You cried until you were choking on your sobs, you cried until he had to remind you to breathe, “shhhh it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe now. It’s okay. Breathe, breathe.” He tried to comfort you.  
You tried to talk through your tears, “I couldn’t… run…” you were overwhelmed with another wave of sobs. He shushed you and caressed the back of your head, “it doesn’t matter, it’s okay.” 

“Because it hurt...” you sobbed quietly and cried even harder. Katakuri looked down to see one of your hands pressed on your lap, where your crotch would be. Guilt washed over him, “I’m sorry, baby. You’re safe now. I won’t hurt you, you’re safe,” he whispered those words into your ear until your cries turned into silent hiccups. 

At this point you were resting your head against his chest, hiccups echoing through the quiet room, utterly worn out. Katakuri took a good look at your face, hooded teary eyes, flushed cheeks drenched with tears, red nose tip and trembling plump lips. And the pure exhaustion and pain in your eyes only added to this tragic painting.  
Ever so gently he placed you down on the mattress and pulled the covers over both of you. Wrapping his arms around your small tired body, he brushed your hair out of your face and wiped your tears away. Then he planted a tender, long kisses to your cheek and forehead. Tired eyes met his, and his breath hitched. You closed your eyes and immediately slipped into a much needed sleep.  
^What have you done you fool!^ he cursed himself as he watched how the once brave, happy young woman has turned into what resembles a broken traumatized child, desperate for comfort and gentleness. He watched over you throughout the night, occasionally drawing random shapes on your shoulder, temple, and cheek. And he couldn’t help but pick up the sound of your growling stomach. He almost forgot that he have been denying you dinner and you had nothing since lunch. His heart gave another painful tug at the thought. 

You woke up the next morning to this soothing warmth surrounding you and you couldn’t help but snuggle closer to it. Then, last night’s events came to you and you opened your eyes to find yourself in your husband’s arms, was that a dream? Is he still the same brutal person he always was? You thought as you slowly raised your sore body and looked at the clock; it was 9:54 and you suddenly forgot how to breathe again, Katakuri always made it clear that you should be ready at 8 sharp and to be this late is forbidden, you dreaded to think of what he will do to you. Slowly you turned your head towards your husband and to your terror he was awake, you turned your face away quickly and looked down, what if he was relying on you to wake him up? What if he was testing you? 

Katakuri noticed you almost jumping when he sat up and wrapped an arm around your smaller frame, “how you feeling?” he softly whispered. You were too busy panicking that you didn’t hear him, “huh?!” You looked up at him and failed to notice how soft his eyes were. “You okay?” you pursed your lips and looked down at your lap playing with your fingers, you always did this whenever he talked to you, too scared to say the wrong thing so you preferred to keep quiet. Katakuri decided to not push your already exhausted mind, “come on,” he carried you to the bathroom and sat you down on the toilet, he crouched in front of you. Your mentally fragile state had stray tears escape your eyes without you even noticing. Katakuri cupped your face and wiped them away. “when your done, knock on the sink and I’ll come for you.” 

You looked down at yourself and realized you were wearing one of your husband’s sweaters, the sweater was too big it was practically a dress now. You used the toilet and due to the soreness between your legs you had to slowly walk towards the sink to brush your teeth and wash your face.  
Your face was still a little flushed and your eyes and lips were slightly puffy. You sighed and knocked on the mirror for Katakuri to come. And to your surprise he came fairly quickly, he picked you up and took you to the sofa in front of the bed, where the breakfast was. You ate very little despite being very hungry, you’re still confused and overwhelmed. 

After breakfast Katakuri resumed his paperwork, today he decided to work from home to stay with you. He looked to his side only to see your head drooping as you fought your sleepiness, he reached out and put his hand on your shoulder, you jolted up and looked at him with wide tired eyes. He almost smiled at you, “it’s okay, come here.” He put a pillow on his leg and ushered you to lay your head on it. You looked up at him with a questioning look, “rest now.” He caressed your face and you were reminded of how tired you are.

It was near noon when Katakuri placed the last report down and stretched his arms above his head, a movement next to his leg caught his attention. Looking down he saw his little wife curled up besides him with her head on his leg, snoring softly, he gently brushed her hair away and wiped a lonely tear that found its way on her delicate skin, “I’ll make it up for you, my broken doll.”

When you woke up you were alone in the room with a blanket draped over you. You sat up and noticed the food on the table with a small note next to it. 

“I’ll be back soon.” 

You didn’t mind, you were used to being alone after all, but this newly found gentle side of him was comforting to be around so that left you feeling a little lonely. Nevertheless, you made up for how little you ate this morning by finishing your lunch. Finally feeling warm and full after what felt like an eternity.  
A few minutes later the door to your shared bedroom was opened and your husband stepped in. He approached the sofa with something in his hand, he sat next to you, “here, you’ve always liked this, right?” He handed you something of a rectangular shape that was wrapped in a beautiful baby purple wrapping paper.  
You cautiously unwrapped it, and it was revealed to be the book he took from you a few days ago, you smiled for the first time in a long while. Unfortunately your smile turned upside down and tears ran down your face, “I’m sorry.” You whispered and brought your hands up to wipe your tears, but you were pulled into a warm embrace, “it’s okay, it’s okay. Look, here.” He cupped your pouting face, “how about a hot bath?” Your eyes widened slightly at the suggestion but you nodded nonetheless. 

Your husband carried you to the bathroom and sat you on the small sofa there, then he went and turned the water on in the huge bathtub, “while it fills up let’s get cleaned up.” He said as he started stripping, and he noticed the scared look on your face, “I won’t do anything to you,” he sighed and helped you undressing.  
Even though he had seen you naked before you couldn’t help but try and cover yourself, Katakuri helped you with getting cleaned up, despite still being a little sore you were able to shower standing up. Then you stepped into the now full bathtub, and Katakuri wrapped his arm around you pulling you to his side. You smiled and sighed contentedly as you shyly leaned against his side. 

After chilling in the bathtub for a while Katakuri picked you up and sat you on the small sofa again, thoroughly drying your body and hair before taking you back to the bedroom where he bandaged you, dressed you in a warm pajamas and was even brushing your hair, “y-you don’t have to do this,” you whispered softly. “I wanna do this.” He wrapped his arms around you from behind, “I have to actually, if I want to make it up for you.” He kissed your temple and you leaned back against him. You unconsciously turned your head sideways to gaze outside through the large windows. Katakuri raised his head from your shoulder and followed your lost gaze, “wanna go outside?” He asked gently.  
You looked down and shook your head, “no— i-its alright,” you refused quietly when in reality you were dying to take a stroll in that large balcony.  
Suddenly you were picked up bridal style for the umpteenth time that day and was now approaching the balcony doors.  
Katakuri and you sat on one of the benches with you on his lap. You stared up at the starry night sky with wide dreamy eyes, oblivious to the crimson gaze that was drinking up your mesmerized expression. A shooting star appeared and you couldn’t hold back your gasp which had your husband following your gaze and catching a glimpse of the star. You closed your eyes to make a wish, you wished for your marriage to get better, and for your husband to display more of his gentle and affectionate side to you. 

You spent the better part of the evening star gazing, and soon you felt your eyelids growing heavier by each passing second until you were finally snoring softly against husband’s chest. He looked down at your resting face and noticed the little smile on your lips, he cursed himself at how easy it was to win your heart when he wasted his time forcing his authority on you when he could’ve easily won you over if he had shown some kindness and understanding. But that’s all behind you now, now you’re gonna start over and hopefully get to establish a relationship based on affection and respect at least. 

He lifted his gaze up towards the sky and saw another shooting star and he made a wish, he wished for him to be able to make it up for his wife and for her to forgive him someday, to allow them to start anew.


End file.
